


We Don’t Need to Wear Costumes

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, it’s Halloween week!, trick-or-treating, wayward son spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Simon leaves before Penny can hide his wings.





	We Don’t Need to Wear Costumes

“Simon, wait, your—”

My idiot flatmate is already out the door before I can finish my sentence, so, of course, I go chasing after him. If a Normal were to see his wings and expose us all, my mother would kill me.

“Simon!” I shout down the hall and he turns around to look at me expectantly. “Your wings!”

He grins at me. “It doesn’t matter today, Penny!”

“And why not?”

“It’s Halloween! This is my costume!”

Of course. Why wouldn’t Simon go out trick-or-treating? It gets him free sweets. And he doesn’t even have to wear a costume. Ever since he got to experience going out with his wings on full display while we were in America, he has been itching to do it again.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Let me change real quick and then I’ll come with you!” I say.

“Baz and I will be waiting downstairs,” he replies.

They’re okay now, Simon and Baz. Saving Watford again on top of saving Agatha seemed to do some good for them. I’m not completely sure what it was that did it, but I no longer want to rip my hair out just from being in a room with them.

Baz has his fangs popped and blood dripping down his front, causing me to panic slightly when I first see him, but I quickly realize it’s just cherry syrup.

“Nice costume, Bunce,” he says, nodding towards the witch hat perched atop my head. “If you can call it that.”

“Like either of you have room to talk,” I reply and stick my tongue out.

“Hey,” Simon says, “why not talk advantage of the fact that we don’t really have to wear costumes? The Normals don’t know it.”

Baz smiles at him, which looks kind of grotesque with his fangs and the fake blood, but Simon seems completely enamored when he smiles back.

I’m glad they worked it out, but I really want to get some candy, so I push them apart and link my arms with theirs and start walking.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the second day of Halloween Week!
> 
> I can totally picture the gang doing this, and after reading Wayward Son, I needed some fluff.
> 
> Subscribe to my profile if you want to be notified whenever I post, or you can follow me on tumblr (2musiclover2).
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and I reply to all comments! I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
